


Matahari

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: When Hangyul wonders do Seungyoun ever gets a little tired to be the bright sun in the middle of a meadow.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 8





	Matahari

“Kak, capek gak selalu dicari sebagai sumber ketawanya orang terdekat kamu?”

Hangyul yang sedang menumpukan badan pada salah satu tangan bak supermodel tiba – tiba bertanya kepada seungyoun yang sibuk mengotak – atik laci kamar mereka.

“Tiba – tiba kok nanya gini? Ada yang lagi dipikirin?” tanya Seungyoun yang langsung abai akan perkakas dan kerajinan tangannya.

“Eh? Engga kok. Aku tiba – tiba kepikir aja. Kamu tuh hampir selalu jadi alasan anak – anak ketawa loh, kak. Suka sadar gak? Di belakang maupun depan kamera. Terus sekarang, liat kamu yang waktunya libur, bisa istirahat, malah benerin laci.”

Seungyoun cuma ketawa. Membalik badan dan berusaha kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kegiatannya tadi walau kini fokusnya terbelah menjadi dua. Palu di tangan dan Hangyul di belakangnya.

“Kamu sering banget ngasih tau aku buat selalu berbagi. Apapun perasaannya. Sedih, marah, bahagia, semua dibagi. Tapi aku malah takut kamu yang gak gitu, kak.”

Menyerah. Laci bisa diurus nanti lagi. Tapi kegemasan Hangyul yang jarang ia temui ini menjadi alasan ia sepenuhnya menghadap Hangyul dan menghampiri. Yang dihampiri langsung salah tingkah dan duduk bersila sambil bersandar di dinding. Satu kaki Seungyoun dilipat sedangkan yang kiri ia biarkan menggantung tak menyentuh lantai.

“Capek? Kadang capek, Gyul. Harus bertingkah semua oke. Semua baik – baik aja. Semua di bawah kendali. Beraksi jadi salah satu orang yang paling dewasa di antara kalian semua. Berdiri paling depan, paling sigap, paling gentar kalau ada unexpected moment. Capek? Kadang iya.” jawab Seungyoun sambil tersenyum. Berkebalikan dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan, senyumnya serasa tiada beban malahHangyul yakin bisa menguapkan segala rasa lelah yang ia punya.

“Tapi yaaa, gimana ya? Aku dulu pernah di posisi yang termuda. Yang gak tahu harus gimana kalo gak ada abang – abang yang mimpin, yang nguasain suasana, yang handle situasi apapun. Merasa nyaman banget and it feels like i cant against the world as long as I with them. Dan sekarang, yang mana kondisinya udah kebalik. Capek gak capek, yakin sih, Gyul. Gak cuma aku, tapi bang Seungwoo sama Wooseok juga bakal ngomong hal yang sama, kalo kita begini tuh ya udah otomatis aja. Naluri? Mungkin iya. Ngeliat kalian semua. Apalagi mata – mata kalian kalo lagi bingung. Hahahahaha, itu tuh yaudah otomatis aja rasanya buat pasang badan.”

Hangyul terdiam. Mungkin di beberapa titik, bisa memahami sikap abang – abangnya ini muncul darimana. Karena ia sendiri pun mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi-

“Tapi kamu gak perlu simpen sendirian, ya? Kalau ada apa – apa, gak papa berbagi, ke aku juga. Kita pusing sama – sama. Kita bingung sama – sama. Kita cari jalan keluarnya sama – sama.”

“Tumben banget, sih, kamu begini. Tuh kan, liat, akunya jadi nangis dikit.”

“Aku dari sore kepikiran aja. Kemarenan selama kita jadi bintang tamu disana – sini, ngeliat kamu kayak, lagi capek, tapi gak pernah nolak kalo kita semua dateng ke kamu buat cari pintu keluar.”

“Ya gausah ragu juga, Gyul. Kamu, kalian, kalo gak dateng ke aku juga pasti aku yang dateng ke kalian.”

Tanpa aba – aba, Hangyul menyerbu Seungyoun. Menghujani lelaki itu dengan pelukan.

“Makasih ya. Buat semuanya. Makasih.”

Tak dibalas, tapi tangan Seungyoun naik untuk membelai rambut Hangyul pelan. Cukup lama mereka habiskan waktu berdua dalam posisi itu. Hening. Tiada suara antar keduanya selain deru pendingin ruangan dan samar suara tawa Dongpyo yang mungkin sedang memohon agar tak digoda oleh Yohan.

“Kak,”

“Apa?”

Cup.

Senyum Hangyul merekah lebar. Menikmati wajah terkejutnya Seungyoun dengan bibir yang terbuka kecil namun mata yang dibuka lebar – lebar.

Cup.

Keduanya terpejam. Menulikan telinga akan detik jarum jam, gesekan kain, dan bunyi – bunyi lainnya.


End file.
